Through the Years of Awesomeness
by Poetic Gamer
Summary: Sonic writes about all his past adventures in poem form and records them all in his journal. EDIT: Happy Birthday Sonic!
1. 20 Years Ago Around Green Hills

**I wrote this for Sonic's 20th anniversary. I decided to make poems of all the levels in Sonic Generations. **

**3 years later... God I'm getting old**

**I don't own Sonic series**

* * *

><p><strong>20 Years Ago In A Zone Full Of Green Hills<strong>

20 Years Ago,

I was just a newbie,

A rookie hero,

On my way to South Island from evil.

I first went to a land filled with Green hills.

It had loop-de-loops and springs, so I called it a Zone.

There were lots of robots and traps, but I got through it no problem,

I finished the first Act and jumped through a golden ring, just in time,

and went to a special stage where I collected my first Chaos Emerald.

By time I got to Act 3, I beat Robotnik for the first time,

After beating that thing, there was no stopping me.

I whooped him and his giant ball every time from Marble to Scrap Brain all the way to the Final Zone,

But I knew he would be back to make his return.

And so I was done saving the world,

Collected all 6 magical Emeralds

And that's what I did 20 years ago.


	2. 19 Years Ago In a Chemical Plant

**19 Years ago In A Chemical Plant **

19 years ago,

I was on my way to save the world from Robotnik once again,

But this time I had a friend who had two tails.

Me and my buddy had to go through a whole lot

From travelling though hills named after Emeralds

This adventure was easy so far,

We knew there was no challenge

Till we got to that chemical plant.

Trying to get passed blue floating waste

Or the robot spiders that made their chase.

Swimming through pink water

And even though I can't swim I will admit

Going down the slides was pretty awesome!

I had to admit we did have a run for our money at some points

But, me and Tails got through it

And had and awesome time together and doing what we do best together from the moment we met

Kicking robot butt!

.

.

.

What!, I just learnt how to charge up my spindash

And that's what I did 19 years ago

* * *

><p><strong>Thanking for reading- WooHoo for Sonic 2!<strong>

**Please Read & review**

**I don't own Sonic series**


	3. 17 Years Ago In A Sactuary In The Sky

**17 years ago In A Saunctury In The Sky **

After another beatdown,

Robotnik was on the move

With me and Tails not far behind.

We followed him to a place called Angel Island.

I used the Chaos Emeralds to turn super and fly to dryland,

Until a knucklehead came and stopped me in my tracks.

He took the Emeralds and made me bite the dust,

Doesn't he know I'm not the bad guy here and the one for him to trust?

* * *

><p>We went through hills of Mushrooms to a garden made of Marble<p>

A zone full of Hydrocity,

To flying batteries.

And brand new special stages.

I thought no sweat.

Till we got that sky sanctuary.

From jumpin up floating clouds,

To hanging on vines (to think I almost lost a life).

And being teleported along red lights.

Those things made me dizzy

Then we had to run up the final tower because the ground was breaking,

Now that was just crazy.

So after that we made it to Robotnik and beat again

What did you expect?

We befriended Knuckles and are friends to this day,

He may be a Knucklehead but he's okay.

And that is what I did and who I met all those 17 years ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Read &amp; Review- As we go up, down and all around IN 3D!<strong>

**I don't own Sonic series**


	4. 13 Years Ago On A Speedy Highway

**13 Years Ago On A Speedy Highway**

13 years ago,

I was out for adventure

And then I found Chaos,

Wow that was easy.

I beat him with no trouble

But then he got away,

So I went back to Station Square to relax for the day.

Suddenly I saw Tails crash on the coast named after Emeralds

And apparently he found a Chaos Emerald.

We went to the Mystic Ruins

Where we ran into a certain Egghead

I beat him of course, but then stole the Emerald.

He gave to Chaos who then became Chaos 1, he was easy too, but like always they both seemed to get away.

On the the bright side however, a new adventure had started.

I raced Tails through a very windy valley to get Emerald 1.

And I earned rings in Casinopolis to get another one,

But Eggman ambushed us and then stole them again and left us with none.

We went back to Mystic Ruins and went through a zone of Icecaps,

Then all of a sudden ran into a certain knucklehead.

He tried to fight me and so I fought him back,

Until I ended up dropping the chaos Emeralds,

Then Eggman appeared and then stole them again.

Way to go Knucklehead.

He fed them to Chaos who was now Chaos 4,

I beat him again, but they got away in the Egg Carrier.

With that we said goodbye to Knuckles,

And me and Tails were on our way in the Tornado in full chase.

We beat down some of the robots but then crashed landed.

I lost Tails, but then I ran into Amy.

Just amazing.

She made me to take care of her Flicky friend,

And then one of Eggman's bots tried to end us.

I was about to fight it, until Amy ran into Twinkle Park.

I followed, but then lost her and had to find her by going through a very speedy highway.

Filled with speed boosters and platforms,

To running down buildings and smashing through windows.

With a high speed police chase,

Going up down and all around.*

And I even got to ride with on a Helicopter!

Man that was sweet.

And so after that well...

That's another very long story to tell

But in short I beat Eggman and a very perfect Chaos...

Super Sonic Style!

And that is what I did 13 Years Ago.

* * *

><p><strong>*I love listening to that part of the track<strong>

**Anyway please Read & Review- So we can go up, down and all around to then escape from the city as we go onward to the future of 10 years ago**

**I don't own Sonic Series **


	5. 10 Years Ago Escaping From The City

**10 Years Ago Escaping From The City**

10 years ago,

I had to escape from the city,

The government was after me

I'm telling you I didn't do anything.

They capture me in a plane,

But I'm not one to be contained.

So I jumped out used a piece of a metal as snowboard, (Don't try this at home kids)

I skydived down to the bottom,

And started my city escape.

Going down the roads, accidently hitting cars and even a tram.

Got off my board,

And ran into Omochao for the first time.

I made it through the city by grinding and a loop here and there.

But going through those robots...

Who I am kidding that was easy.

I thought I was safe...

UNTIL A GIANT TRUCK CAME AROUND AND TRIED TO KILL ME

Luckily I got through it

It almost had me worried

After that well...

Lived and learned with my _faker_ to save the planet form being destroyed by a space colony...

Super Sonic Style! **(AGAIN)**

And that's who I met and what I did 10 Years ago

* * *

><p><strong>Follow me, set me free, trust me and review this story- jk lol!<strong>

**Thank you to both SakuraDreamerz and Aravi Velez for reviewing this story all the way, never forgot you before and after whole year I still haven't forgotten you guys now!**

***Yeah I don't hate Omochao- I think he's cute^^**

**Please Read & Review- As we finish our second adventure(get it) to go on a trip to the seaside ****to learn about Teamwork!**

**I don't own Sonic Series**


	6. 8 Years Ago On A Hill Near The Seaside

**8 Years Ago On A Hill Near The Seaside**

**8 Years Ago,**

I was just out on a run,

Then Tails and Knuckles showed up and they didn't bring much fun.

Apparently Eggman sent letter saying that I had save the world in 3 days

So I guess it was up to me,

With my best friend and buddy along for the ride,

To crack the Egg wide open!

And our first stop was Seaside Hill.

At first we noticed the light blue sky,

With checkerboard ground with green grass to match

The beautiful sand and naturally water. (Why can't I not swim?)

Anyway we set off straight ahead.

Me speeding the team through the smallest beaches, turtles and whales

Tails flying us high in an ocean palace,

And Knuckles punching through all the walls with our faces.

* * *

><p>Going to a very grand metropolis and even a power plant.<p>

With even more robots

But with the power of team blasts we defeated them.

We ran into Amy- just great

To then through Casino Park and Bullet Station

And even went to a went haunted castle and a forest filled with frogs

And we also ran into Shadow- Wait I thought he was dead?

* * *

><p>Anyway for the most part we made through to the Egg fleet and beat the Egg Emperor<p>

But it turned out Metal Sonic was the real villain this time but with the power of teamwork we all prevailed.

And why?

Because We Are The Sonic Heroes

And that what I did 8 Years Ago

* * *

><p><strong>So that is the Dreamcast Era finally done... even though the Sonic Heroes wasn't the Dreamcast- I'm not a Fanboy or nitpicky, but SEGA that is just fail on your part.<strong>

**Please Read & Review- As we finished visiting the seaside to entering the modern era to look at a city in crisis **

**I don't own Sonic Series**


	7. 5 Years Ago In A City In Crisis

**5 Years Ago In A City In Crisis**

5 Years Ago,

I was off for the first time to save a princess called Elise

In the city of Soleanna

Where Eggman was attacking the city with no hesitation.

I saved her and took her to safety…

Until Eggman took her when I wasn't looking.

But still she gave me a blue Chaos Emerald.

* * *

><p>I then met up with Tails to help me find her<p>

And we went to a wavey Ocean,

Till we found that the Princess was in another Castle.*

* * *

><p>We went came back to the town to find a girl on the roof and by sliding under a crack, and I saved her.<p>

So the mayor in return gave us access to a dusty desert.

We found Elise and had to fight the Egg Cerberus

Easy again, so let's move on.

I took Elise to safety, while Tails distracted the robots

We relaxed in a field of grass

And she told me about the power of the flames of disaster.

* * *

><p>When we got back to the city,<p>

A sliver hedgehog tried to attack and told me that I was the Iblis Trigger

I beat him, but then he counterattack, so the princess was kidnapped again.

I tried to run after her, but he and his physic powers were too strong,

It was just no use*.

Until Amy came and stopped him,

Remind me to thank her later.

* * *

><p>So I ran after Elise to the New City<p>

Where I found Tails and Knuckles at the Warehouse,

And Knuckles gave me a message that Eggman's base was in White Acropolis

We sneak in easily and found Elise and Eggman

Little did we know it was all a trick to get the Chaos Emerald.

He teleported us to a devastating city were we coincidently found Shadow and Rouge.

Hey, Long time no see.

They told us that this was place was our future and had to use Chaos Control if we wanted to go home.

So to do just that we first had to go through a city in crisis,

With lava pits and fire monsters,

Man this place is a disaster!

But when it came to grinding and snowboarding,

And even going into a volcano inside the flame core

I got to say it was fun.

We then found the Emerald, but it was guarded by Iblis himself.

I guess it was up to me.

We got both had our Emeralds and teleported back.

But it wasn't time to celebrate as we still needed to save the princess.

* * *

><p>I managed to find her on a pretty radical train<p>

And kept her save till Sliver came again

I dodged with all my might but still was defeated

Until Shadow came out of nowhere and helped me.

I ran off to find Elise and she dropped right out of the sky,

Of course Eggman didn't give up and made me fight the Egg Genesis,

I beat it with no problem and ran off with Elise through a tropical jungle.

* * *

><p>I took her back to the castle and everyone was safe,<p>

Until Eggman envaded again and Elise surrendered herself.

So I went Kingdom Valley and did the Trails of Soleanna

Intelligence trail, easy

Courage, no sweat

Love... I don't want to talk about it.

And I teamed up with Sliver and this time he didn't call me the Iblis Trigger

And together, moved in further into Kingdom Valley,

And if you didn't know- I am fast enough to walk on water.

* * *

><p>Finally I got to the saw the Eggman's ship<p>

And then I realised we were too late.

Then Sliver had idea, and we used the Chaos Emeralds to go back in time.

And with a second chance, I got my final confrontation with Eggman in his Egg-Wyvern

Of course, I won and saved Elise through the ship was tearing apart.

I jump from scrap to scrap until I missed a jump.

And then flew magically in the air,

And we both fell on the ground and we just laughed and laughed.

* * *

><p>We were just making our way back to the Castle, just walking<p>

Suddenly someone hit me

The blast was so hard I couldn't stand

And I was down just like that.

My eyes opened a few minutes later,

I saw all my friends and Eggman

In this devastated place

I never knew what really happened when I wasn't there

But I do know that they helped me with the power of the Chaos Emeralds.

So with the help of Shadow and Sliver we beat Solaris

And that's who I met and did 5 Years Ago.

But I'm still wondering why I'm the only one who remembers this.

And what happened while I was unconscious!

* * *

><p><strong>If you have time to play this 100% game, then WOW- Read my adaptation of this game, it's better!<strong>

***Eat your heart out Mario**

**Please Read & Review- As 2 years later we go from bad to decent as Sonic unleashes himself whilst running on rooftops.**

**I don't own Sonic Series**


	8. 3 Years Ago Running On Rooftops

**3 Years Ago Running On Rooftops**

**3 Years Ago,**

I was out to stop for Eggman once again

In his Egg fleet in space,

With a huge army of Robots with cannons to boot.

I got through them easily, so then Eggman came after to me

He captured me easily (purposely of course)

But I went super and turn his space station into dust.

With Eggman running away in terror

Not surprising to me,

I had Eggman cornered and was soon begging for mercy

Little did I know it was a trap,

And I was in trouble

He drain me of my power and also the Emeralds

That powered a laser to turn the Planet into pieces

And dropped me back down to earth.

* * *

><p>It was a long way down<p>

Face first

I looked around and someone was there

He was asleep, so I shook him awake

He looked at me and he hid behind a rock

I stared at him worryingly and asked if he was ok

He said was fine and then he called me Mister Monster Guy.

I looked at myself and I realised I had changed into a Werehog.

But the new matter at hand,

Was trying to get his memory back. (Sadly My Fault)

* * *

><p>We went through to Apotos and the sun risen back up and I turned into my true self.<p>

Pretty cool if ask me.

But my new friend focus was attracted to ice cream with Chocolate Chips

He loved it so much that I nicknamed him Chip.

* * *

><p>At night time I changed back into a Werehog and explored Apotos more with my new found powers<p>

And coincidently we found Tails

Who was cornered by some enemies

I beat them easily and saved my best friend

And apparently he was trying to figure out this mystery too.

He said that we had to go to Spagonia to meet Professor Pickle

And got there simply by flying in the Tornado.

* * *

><p>We got the University his assistant told us he was captured by a huge pack of Robots*<p>

To find him we had to go through the rest of Spagonia,

Full of beautifully tall buildings and balloons filled with colour

And its famously high rooftops, perfect to run on.

It was so much fun to run around with so many places to go.

* * *

><p>Soon enough we found one of Eggman's secret bases and found Professor Pickle,<p>

We took out the documents from its safe and came back to the University.

The Professor explained that these documents were the Gaia Manuscripts and they tell the Legend of Dark Gaia and how he made the planet fall apart and now Eggman's planning for him to do to so again.

So it was up to be to go around the world to restore power to the Chaos Emerald to fix this jigsaw puzzle of a planet with the help of Chip.

* * *

><p>The next Continent was Mazuri and surprisingly Eggman was there so I faced him with him in the Egg Beetle.<p>

I beat him, but then he got away, so me and Chip went on into the Gaia Temple

Nothing happened at first, till Chip's Necklace started glowing and made a pillar appear

And with a small rumble,

The to first piece of the world was back together.

Tails then came to say that we had 6 more continents and Emeralds to restore; with Tails' Tornado we were on our way of to find more.

* * *

><p>We went to a very snowy Holaska and very hot Shamar and Ababot with a memorable Empire City and traditional Chun-nan.<p>

Finally going to the last Gaia Temple

Chip disappeared,

But when he came out he told me he had remembered.

He told me he was really Light Gaia and every a millions years he is the one that fixes the earth.

He told me my work was done but I insisted on helping,

So me and Chip had only one more battle to face.

By going to Eggman Land, the happiest place on earth.

So with the help of Chip, my Werehog powers and my own speed,

We made in one piece to Eggman together for the hopefully final battle.

* * *

><p>We beat him in his prototype,<p>

But once again the real villain, literally rised up from the planet's core

The one and only Dark Gaia, ready after a million years.

We beat his first phase, but soon became stronger

However with the Chaos Emeralds restored I used their power to go Super.

And with Chip's help I beat him,

I almost died trying to save the world again

But somehow I was in the air again falling from the sky.

Face first again.

I looked around and I thought I saw Chip

But instead was just his necklace.

And even though he was gone I knew he was still with me,

As there are Endless Possiblities*

And that's what I did and who I met 3 Years Ago.

* * *

><p><strong>And a... and a whole pack of reviews!<strong>

**Please Read & Review- ****As we go from good, great, awesome, outstanding, and AMAZING to**** make some colours and reach for the stars while speaking with our hearts**

**I don't own the Sonic Series **


	9. 1 Year Ago In A Plant Full Of Wisps

**1 Year Ago In A Plant Full Of Wisps**

**1 Year Ago,**

Me and Tails were out for adventure

So we when to Eggman's Interstellar Amusement Park

And we got there by this fast (Not faster than me though) Elevator

Just cause someone was dumb enough to leave the keys in there.

Anyway, there we found Orbot and Cubot chasing some aliens,

Ok, random, but I'll take it.

So I did the right thing and grabbed them to safety,

Then one of them went in to me and made me zoom all over the place like a lazer,

And zipped all around the stunning tropical themed resort.

I then came back to find Tails

Who was trying to communicate with the aliens

Using his translator

At first he had some failed mishaps

Planet Soda.

But eventually Tails said that the aliens name was Yacker.

And he came from a planet of Lisps.

Ok, it was pronounced 'Wisps',

But I just called them Aliens if that's ok with everybody.*

As our new mission was to help Yacker and help his friends.

So I continued going around the resort

Till I found Eggaman gloating to himself for about the millionth

Then I had to fight the Big Boy of a Ferris wheel

And I smashed it in bits.

I went back to Tails, and he said we had to go and find got to beat down the 5 Generators surrounding Yacker's Plant,

To in turn stop Eggman from mind controlling the world,

Using the Wisps by draining their energy.

* * *

><p>So I went off to a very Sweet filled mountain where I fought off a pirate with a Drill.<p>

A bright Starlight Carnival where I almost lost Tails to the dark side and had the power of Cubes.

I finally got to Planet Wisp itself were everything was beautiful

With the wide open space and greenery,

Sadly now ruined by evil.

I had to fight the Big Boy again with a great boost from Rocket and got around with Spikes

Got to high places in the Aquarium Park with Hover,

Saved me swimming most of the time.

And destroyed the Asteroid Coaster with my destructive friend Frenzy.

* * *

><p>At that point we had saved all the Wisps and had a small party to celebrate<p>

Little did we know that Eggman had not finished,

As he fired his laser straight to Earth,

But instead, practically blow up the park, causing an explosion.

Me and Tails went to the elevator to escaped,

But then saw Eggman in the flesh once again.

I protected Tails and pushed him into the Elevator back down to Earth.

And after some horrible puns by Egghead

It was time for the final battle.

* * *

><p>At first I did have my Colour powers with me,<p>

But with every attack to Eggman I did,

One by one I got them back

And instead of going turning Super (I know you are getting a bit bored of that)

I absorbed all the colour power together,

And sent Eggman way far

And I swear reaching for the stars

* * *

><p>Even though that was over with, I still had to run to safety<p>

As the place was still falling apart,

I thought I didn't make it,

Till Yacker and his friends saved me,

But sadly then had to say goodbye

Me and Tails high-fiving Yacker in slow motion.

We would never forget him though, as he came up with Baldy McNosehair of course!

And that's what we did just 1 Year Ago

* * *

><p><strong>I wish I could go to Eggman's interstellar Amusement Park *sad face*<strong>

***OMG Sonic broke the fourth wall**

**Please Read & Review- As we finally move on to Sonics' latest adventure, to see all of this again with Classic Sonic too!**


	10. Epilogue: Through Generations

**Epilogue: Through Generations**

**Dear Diary***

Remember me, I haven't written in you for a year, just because nothing interesting has happened lately.

If you count tennis matches and races between Aiai, Amigo and Billy or the Olympics against Team Mario.

But today I have a new story for you.

On my birthday of June 23rd

Do you recall the time I first told about that zone of Green hills or that Chemical Plant

Or that Sanctuary in the Sky or that Speedy Highway.

Will I just relived that all again

And let me tell you it was AWSOME

I saw all of those Green Hills,

That Purple waterslide,

The fluffy clouds and speeding through the highway.

Escaping from the city,

And that Hill by the Seaside.

That city in crisis,

The thrill of running on Rooftops.

Travelling through that Planet full of Wisps,

It was just great to see it all again.

* * *

><p>But the adventure started with my birthday party with all my friends<p>

My best friend, Tails

My best buddy, Knuckles

My supposed Girlfriend, Amy

The Chaotix consisting of Vector, Espio and Charmy

And my other friends from my adventures, Rouge, Cream and Blaze.

We were all having a good time

Till Time Eater came and kidnapped all of them

* * *

><p>So it was up to me to save them.<p>

One by one with the help of my Classic self,

Going through all of the places from my past

Seeing the Rivals from my Past, Present and Future

My doppelganger Metal Sonic, The Faker, Shadow and the one who called me the Iblis Trigger 5 years ago named was Sliver.

And also all foes too

Like the Death Egg, and Perfect Chaos

Even the Egg Dragoon

But like always

It was time for the final battle.

* * *

><p>Against Eggman (No surprise there) who was controlling Time Eater<p>

But this time there was a plot twist

As he had teamed up with Dr. Robotnik.

Me and Classic tried are hardest but within seconds we faltered and were down for the count

But with the encouraging words from my friends

And with the Chaos Emeralds may I add,

Me and Classic stood up once more

And we scrambled those Eggs

SUPER SONIC STYLE!

* * *

><p>After that we transported back to the party<p>

We were all together

Still having fun

Until Classic Sonic and Tails had to go.

We all waved goodbye to my younger self

But before then I told him that his future was going to be great

And when did I do all this you ask?

.

.

.

Just a couple of hours ago.

* * *

><p>"Finally Finished" Sonic said yawning slightly. He was pleased he finally completed his journal of all his adventures over the years. And was about to take a nap until there was a knock on the door.<p>

"Hey, Sonic, you in here" Shouted a familiar friend shouted behind the door.

Sonic then came to the door to find Tails.

"Oh, hey buddy, what's up?"

"Trouble again"

"Saving a planet filled with aliens or going into magic books"

"No, just my memory" He said as turned around to give Sonic his birthday present, a Chilli Dog with Ketchup and Mustard with a bow around it. Sonic's favourite food.

"Thanks, Tails"

And with that he gave him noogie and then scoffed down the Chilli Dog happily.

"Oh, everyone's at Station Square to see the firework to celebrate us, I guess, the others are already there waiting for you, are you coming"

"Of course, let's go"

So they went to the middle of Station Square and during the fireworks show the last one in bright blue letters said 'Happy Birthday Sonic'

Sonic remembered that day very clearly and would never forget the memories he had. The people he met, the places he'd been. He would never forget those 20 Years of Awesomeness indeed. And ready for another 20 or more ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>I am also proud I finish this because if you haven't noticed I am such a big Sonic Fan, I loved him since I was 7 years old. HAPPY BIRTHDAY SONIC! <strong>

***Yes, boys can have diaries**

**Please Read & Review- As we give it up for SONIC 2012! With the Wii U out in the UK today!**

**I love you guys ^_^ see you later.**


	11. 2 Years Later in a Windy Hill

**Updated this for Sonic's 23rd Anniversary**

**Happy Birthday Sonic!**

* * *

><p><strong>2 Years Later in A Very Windy Hill<strong>

Last year,

Me and Tails were on the chase to save some animals like old times,

Because Eggman like always,

Was up to no good again!

We were shoot down, as the Tornado twirled,

But luckily we managed to find a whole new world.

A lost world at that.

I went out to explore and I found myself in a windy hill.

It was very reminiscent to Green Hill in a way,

A tubular hill if I must say (lol get it).

Filled with lots of nostalgic enemies,

And old friends to boot,

Using that ol' lazer wisp again sure was a hoot!

I jumped on the capsule to save the animals, just like the old days.

Little did I know,

Eggman and the Deadly Six would do more than just get in my way.

After Windy Hill, I would travel through a lost world unknown,

And that's what I did just one year ago.

* * *

><p><strong>I miss this collection so much- If there's a new Sonic game by next year (Mainstream- not counting Sonic BoomToon(seriously what a weird name)) then a new poem will be added to the collection. **

**Seriously I wrote this like 2 years ago, back then I was watching LPs of Sonic Adventure when I first got into Sonic. Wow time does really fly.**

**Question- What do you think the next Sonic game will be like? The future of Sonic seems to be a mystery indeed, but still very bright to me!**

**I have exams starting tomorrow and I have been revising *coughnotcough* alot, but since it was Sonic's birthday I had to make an exception for the Blue Blur ^_^ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Series**


End file.
